


The Dragon and the Knight

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 1, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: There was once a great dragon who was terrorizing the army of a nearby kingdom. When all human methods of fighting off the beast failed, two nobles created a perfect knight to fight the evil in their midst. However, the battle did not go as they expected.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	The Dragon and the Knight

There was once a great dragon who was terrorizing the army of a nearby kingdom. This kingdom was almost completely surrounded on all sides by formidable peaks. The first time the people had encountered the dragon occurred when an avalanche destroyed the main route used to get to neighboring kingdoms for trade and community. An intrepid merchant found a new route through a different mountain pass. His peers celebrated him because the only other known route involved hundreds of extra miles going around the mountains and months of extra traveling.

However, their joy was short lived.

They had disturbed a terrible beast that soon started targeting any merchant caravans who journeyed through its mountain pass. The merchants sought the help of the king and nobles. They found many eager volunteers, willing to test their skills and earn lasting acclaim.

Many knights had tried to vanquish it, but they all returned with wounds to their bodies and their pride without having scored a single hit. A council of nobles met to consider how to deal with the problem. The king preferred to leave such matters to his advisors, granting him more time to enjoy the advantages of being royal.

One of the trusted councilors was a skilled blacksmith who had created many wonderful innovations, and one of them worked in the realms of magic. Together they created a being that exemplified the best of both worlds. He was their Vision brought to life.

They wanted Vision to have the best chance possible. So, they spent months teaching him magic, combat, and strategy. He absorbed every book and lesson they placed in front of him. His entire life was focused on destroying the dragon. At first, he did not question his creators because this task was the only thing he knew. They filled his head with tales of the dragon’s predations.

But Vision had no desire to hurt the dragon. He could not help but notice that, despite all their stories of the dragon’s evil deeds, there was not one record of any deaths associated with its attacks. When he mentioned this to Stephen and Anthony, they stumbled a bit, but they convinced him that it was the only way to protect the realm.

One day they finally deemed Vision ready to fight the dragon. He set out to the remote mountain pass all alone. When he reached the outskirts of the area where the attacks began, Vision did note that there were large signs warning trespassers to stay away and announcing that anyone who turned around would be left alone. No one had ever mentioned those.

When he reached the dragon’s lair, it roared at him and unfolded its wings to their full extent, flapping them menacingly. Vision prepared to charge the dragon, but at the last moment, he realized that there was another option. Placing his sword on the ground, he knelt in a show of surrender. The dragon froze, tilting its head slightly at him; it was an oddly human gesture on such a large creature. Vision remained completely still. Eventually the dragon began to shrink. It slowly transformed into a young woman.

Vision felt his mouth fall open. He was immediately drawn to her bright green eyes and fiery orange hair that fell down to her waist in a profusion of waves. She was more beautiful than any woman he’d ever seen at court.

“What do you want?”

“I was sent to do battle with you, but I seek a different way. Please. Can we come to some agreement?”

“You were sent by the humans?”

“Yes, I was, but they are not all bad. They are terrified for their families and their livelihoods.”

“You are not like them.” She examined his red skin and the silver runes emblazoned upon him.

“No, I am not.”

“Then, why do you help them? Do not believe they can be trusted, no matter what pretty promises they sold you.”

“I had not thought about it before now. It was my purpose.”

“Well, think on it now.”

Vision did as she suggested. It seemed that an entire new world opened up before him. He had never thought to ask his makers what would become of him when he defeated the dragon. All the books he had read and magic he had studied had not prepared him for this simple question.

Vision noticed that the dragon-turned-woman continued to observe him with keen interest. “This is not a question to be considered hastily. I will continue to think on my purpose, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Will you please return to the castle with me? My creators can be reasonable. I believe that we can come to an arrangement.”

The woman’s mouth grew into an even tighter line. Her hands twined together and separated as she stared at him. “Very well. But if this is a trick, my wrath will be endless.”

“Understood. I swear I am not lying.”

“We will see.”

“Is there anything you would like to bring with you before we leave?”

“No, I have need of nothing besides myself.”

She followed him outside to his horse that was still grazing contentedly. When the woman came closer, the horse started and shied away. Vision remembered how long it had taken for animals to adjust to his presence. He felt a pang of sympathy for the woman.

Vision approached his steed alone and gave him a few treats. He calmed slightly. A spark of an idea came to Vision at the animal’s reaction. He handed a few more treats to the woman, urging her to move closer. The horse sniffed suspiciously at her hand, but eventually accepted his favorite snacks.

After a few more minutes of grazing, he let the woman pet the side of his neck. “That worked even better than I had hoped. Would you consent to ride, my lady?”

“I suppose so. I have never had need of such transport, but I will attempt it.” She swung her leg easily over the horse, who did not react. He was used to riders. “How do I steer this thing?”

“If I may, I will climb on behind you and show you.” She nodded her head in regal acceptance. Vision easily mounted up behind her. Lifting up the reins, he urged the horse into a light canter.

After some moments of silence, the woman began to question him about the castle and the lives of its inhabitants. Vision told her what he knew, both from the current residents and the books and histories he had read.

In turn, Vision asked all about her, learning of her losses and her commitment to her home. He had not realized she was the only one of her kind until their conversation. There was still so much of the world that he didn’t understand. And, with Wanda’s earlier words ringing in his head, he had so much that he wanted to explore.

He put such thoughts aside for another time and let himself be distracted by his new acquaintance. She was surprisingly eager to carry on a conversation, given their initial meeting.

The journey passed quickly with topics flowing together smoothly once they had gotten to know each other better. Vision had felt each terrifying moment of the hours-long trip to the mountain pass, but it seemed only minutes later that they arrived at the main gate.

When they reached the entrance to the keep, Anthony and Stephen came running out. Wanda immediately slid down from her mount, looking prepared to flee. “Did you do it?” Anthony shouted. “Where’s the proof? Who’s this?” Vision dismounted as well and patted his steed on the neck for a job well done.

Stephen placed a restraining hand on Anthony’s shoulder. “Give Vision a moment to speak.”

“This is Wanda. She has some important points to make.”

Stephen stared hard at Wanda. He seemed to be seeing something that no one else could. “Say your piece, my lady.”

“I am the dragon who has been trying to protect my home from your caravans. I never wished to meet the invaders who have threatened my home, but Vision has convinced me that we might reach a compromise.” Anthony and Stephen were only momentarily taken aback. Anthony’s shock quickly passed back to anger while Stephen’s expression turned thoughtful.

Anthony shrugged off Stephen’s hand and strode forward. Wanda drew herself to her full height and almost seemed to grow beyond that. “If you stop attacking our wagons, there’s no need for a compromise.”

“If you stay away from my home, which I warned you about, there would also be no need for a compromise.”

“There’s no other way to reach our neighbors that doesn’t render the journey prohibitively expensive. We can’t get or sell supplies that way.”

Wanda’s mouth formed a satisfied smirk. “Then, you need me. I require some form of payment to let you pass unscathed.”

Vision stepped between Anthony, who appeared ready to challenge Wanda to hand-to-hand combat, and Wanda, eager to avoid any further argument that might poison future agreements. “Perhaps we should table this discussion until tomorrow. I will show Wanda to a guest room, and we can break bread together tonight.”

Stephen pulled Anthony away. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Vision. Dinner at seven sharp.”

Vision led Wanda into the castle. In an attempt to endear the humans to her, he showed Wanda his favorite places in the castle. It did not help that the courtiers shied away from them as they usually did, the secret of Wanda’s identity having surely spread and not helping their reticence.

But she at least seemed charmed by the library and the murals and tapestries that adorned some of his favorite rooms. All the while, they continued to talk. Vision found himself growing more sympathetic to Wanda’s plight. He felt vindicated in his non-violent approach. She did not want to hurt anyone. He was certain that they all could reach an accord.

Shortly before the appointed time for supper, Vision showed Wanda the room he had chosen. It was a pleasant space high in a tower that offered a good view of her home. She smiled when she saw it and thanked him.

The meal was served in one of the smaller dining areas. Only Stephen, Anthony, Vision, Wanda, and one servant were present. It was a silent, chilly affair. At least Anthony and Wanda refrained from antagonizing each other. Stephen and Vision tried to help the conversation stagger along, but the night ended early.

The next morning, all four met in a small study. Anthony had his arms folded across his chest while Stephen peered at Wanda as Vision led her into the room to begin the negotiations. “How much do you want?”

Wanda frowned at him, immediately on edge. “How much of what? I do not understand.”

“Money. What will it cost for you to let us through without raining fire on us?”

“I do not require money. I want only two things. I want a sincere apology for not even attempting to talk to me before now. And I want you to swear to me on your blood that you will never try to overrun or remove me from my home in the mountains.”

Stephen and Anthony glanced at each other. Vision thought her requests extremely fair. Stephen leaned forward a bit. “You could ask much more, and many would still consider you generous. Why do you not seek any other prizes?”

Anthony elbowed him. “Stop giving her ideas, Strange.” Stephen ignored him, waiting for Wanda’s answer.

She shrugged. “Your gold and goods cannot bring back my family or my people. I remain alone, and so it will be. I want only not to be bothered by those who would seek to harm me and my home.”

“Very well. We are agreed then.” He reached out to shake Wanda’s hand. She seemed a bit perplexed by the gesture, but returned it amiably enough.

They began to pick up their supplies when Wanda spoke once more. “Wait.”

“What is it?”

“This is not a demand, but I believe it would be beneficial to have someone familiar with our agreement lead the caravans to distant lands from now on.”

Vision finally spoke up, determined that nothing go wrong now. “Unfortunately, both Stephen and Anthony have too many responsibilities to take so much time away.”

He hoped that she would not be overly upset or angry, but he was not expecting the reaction he received. Wanda smiled mischievously up at him. He was at a loss for how to respond. “There is one more here who might be able to play the part. Only if he wishes, of course.”

Stephen and Anthony both gave him a more considering examination than they usually paid him. Wanda was giving him the opportunity to go his own way and learn more about the wider world as he so dearly wished. He would have to thank her later.

Anthony muttered, “Huh. That could work. What do you say, Vision?”

“It would please me very much to act as a liaison between the merchants and Wanda, and facilitate a new friendship.” This time Wanda reached out her hand to seal the addendum to their agreement. Vision smiled at her more fully than he could ever remember doing before.

Three years later, Vision rode at the front of the fourth caravan he had led past Wanda’s home. Wanda was standing outside her den in her human form to welcome them. Now that they no longer feared her attacks, the merchants greeted her warmly with presents of smoked meats, wine, and spices. She thanked them, showing them to the fires that she had set up to cook the evening meal.

It warmed Vision to know that Wanda might not be as alone as she thought.

When everyone was settled for the night, Vision sat with her on a set of chairs she reserved purely for their visits. They exchanged notes on their time since they had last seen each other and their plans for the future.

Vision told Wanda of the new expedition he and a few of the more enterprising merchants were planning to a rumored new trade route beyond the known world. They were journeying on after they left the rest of the caravan in their primary trade partner. Wanda wished him well and asked him to update her on their progress. She added that it sounded so exciting that she might join him for a bit.

A new dawn rose on the two friends still conversing and laughing together.


End file.
